Temptation Hairspray fan fiction
by Eva Loves You
Summary: This fan fiction based on the movie Hairspray.  It's mainly about Velma and Corny. I hope you enjoy it and please leave feed back. I will really appriecate it :
1. Chapter 1

Temptation

Velma Von Tussle walked on the set of "The Corny Collins Show" She wasn't upset with Corny or even trying to get Amber more camera time. She was waiting for the show to be over so she could talk to him. She didn't know why but suddenly she felt the strong urge to want to be with him. It was odd since she's always hated him before, and she's honestly never really cared for any man. She married her now deceased husband simply for his money but Corny had nothing she wanted, but him. She hoped he could see beyond the selfish witch she always was. If he could only see that she could be a really great person or at least she could pretend to be.

Velma took a deep breath and approached Corny as soon as the show was finally off the air. She could hear Amber chewing out the cameraman about her lack of camera time but she didn't feel like dealing with that situation right now. She had a better situation to deal with at the moment. She approached Corny with a big smile on her face. "Hi Corny," she said in that seductive way that made men give her what she wanted.

"What do you want, Velma?" He said dryly. She laughed like he said the funniest thing ever and then said "You act like you aren't happy to see me."

"What is it, Velma?" He asked hoping she would get her daily tantrum over with. She always came up to him after the show complaining about something rather it was the music, the dancing or sometimes it was something he said. She seemed to be over him putting Tracy on the show but it didn't stop her from complaining about other things. He didn't know what her problem was today, though. In fact, she wasn't being her usual obnoxious self. It was like she was trying to sweet talk him or something.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see how you were doing," she said still smiling.

"Since when? Are you drunk or something" he asked her figuring she had to be. Why else would she be trying to flirt with him?

"Don't be silly, of course not! Why don't we go into my office so we can talk?" She said putting her hand on top of his. He pulled away and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Come on, I don't bite," she said and winked at him, then started to walk away. As he walked after her, he couldn't help but notice how sexy she was when she walked. The way her hips moved and those killer legs! He shook his head. Why was he looking at _her_? She was a total ice queen and he hated her. He honestly felt bad for any guy who ends up with Velma Von Tussle. Her ex husband probably suffocated himself!

He walked into Velma's office and she closed the door behind him. They didn't say anything for a few seconds; Velma was busy looking him up and down. She couldn't believe how sexy he was. There has been a good looking guy right in front of her for the past three years and she never even noticed him. "Velma? Is there a reason why I'm here?" He asked her taking her attention off of how he looked.

"Yes, of course, please sit down," she said indicating the chair in front of her desk. She perched herself on the edge of the desk in front of Corny and crossed her legs. "You know I've been alone for a long time," she said seductively.

"I'm sure you'll find someone who really likes you Velma." He said and starts to get up. She pushes him back down and sits on his lap. "I don't want just anyone, Corny, I want you," she says softly and starts to kiss him on the lips. Without thinking twice, he puts his hands on her hair and starts to kiss her back. They are making out for a couple of minutes when the door flies open.

"Mom, Mom, guess what…" Amber said and then stopped dead in her tracks. Velma and Corny quickly get up. "Amber-" Velma says

"I'll just talk to you later." Amber said cutting her mom off then hurries out the room.

"I should go," Corny says embarrassed and quickly leaves the room. Velma just lets him leave unsure of what to do next. She didn't even think of what Amber would think about her dating. A part of her wanted to go after her daughter but the other part of her wanted to find Corny and see where they stand. It was just a kiss but it was still something.

She left the office deciding to try to find Corny. She had plenty of time to explain things to Amber. She saw him about to leave the building. "Corny wait!" she called out running towards him, as fast as she could in her high heels. He turned and looked at her. She started to say something but he held his hand up for her to stop.

"Velma what happened just now was a mistake. I should have never let that happen."

"No it wasn't. I wanted it to happen." She said and put her arms around his neck. He pulled her arms down and said "But I didn't. This isn't a good idea."

"Why not? Don't you find me attractive?" She said batting her eyelashes. Corny didn't know what to say. Of course Velma was hot but she wasn't really his type. She was very demanding and high maintenance. He didn't like women like that, not to mention the fact that Amber wasn't very happy to see him making out with her mom.

"You do find me attractive don't know you Corny?" she said smiling flirtatously.

"Sure, I guess so." He said softly and immediately wished he could take it back.

"Then, what's the problem?" she asked putting her arms back around his neck and kissing him softly on the lips. "It's just not right." He said hoping she would take the hint and leave him alone. "Everything about this is right. You are a very handsome man who needs a gorgeous woman by his side and I need a man by my side." She said and then kissed him on the lips once again. For some reason, he was finding her very hard to resist. What man in his right mind would turn down a beautiful woman who was throwing herself at them even if she was a witch? He puts his arms around her waist and starts to kiss her passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Have you seen Amber?" Velma asked Tammy, who was one of Amber's best friends. When she was making out with Corny she had forgotten all about Amber walking in on them. "She left," Tammy informed her. "Left when?" Velma asked. Amber knew not to leave without telling her regardless of the circumstances. "A little while after she left your office. She was pissed off even more then she was when she stormed off the set. What happened?"

"It's none of your business!" Velma snapped at the girl and then turned to leave. It wasn't Tammy's place to meddle in her life, and if she did it again she was going to have her kicked off the council and now that she had Corny on her side, she could definitely make it happen. There was no way he could say he wasn't interested in her now, not after he made out with her twice. She knew she could get him, after all no man said no to Miss Baltimore Crabs! She walked into the house and went up to Amber's room, and found her daughter lying across her bed.

"Amber we have to talk," she said sitting on the side of the bed.

"Mom, what's there to talk about other then the fact that you are going through some mid life crisis and went after Corny?"

"Midlife crisis?" Velma cried. Did Amber really just say that? She was no where near middle age! She was Miss Baltimore Crabs for crying out loud! How could she be middle age? She immediately went to Amber's full-length mirror to check her face for wrinkles. Did she really look like she was getting old?

"Come on mom women go through it all the time,' Amber said flippantly. Velma turned to her daughter furiously. "Amber! I am NOT middle age! I better not ever hear you say that again!"

"Fine, mom whatever you say. Did you realize I hardly got any camera time today much less any close ups? They were focusing on Tracy again! I still don't see how she got on the show!" Amber cried

"I'm sorry sweetie I didn't realize that" She said disappointed in herself for not noticing. Amber was the only person she put before herself but today she didn't do that. She was so busy trying to get Corny to fall for her that she had forgotten all about her daughter.

"I can't believe you are sleeping with Corny! He's like…" Amber was about to say much younger then her but she didn't want her mom to start about the whole midlife crisis thing again.

"Amber! Don't say things like that!"

"But I didn't even say it," Amber said innocently. "You didn't just say I was 'sleeping with Corny'?" Amber breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh yeah. What's wrong with saying it out loud, especially if it's true?"

"Because it's not true and you aren't to say that kind of thing!" She had never heard Amber say anything like that before and she was shocked and appalled!

"If you aren't then why were you making out with him then?" amber cried

"It was nothing honey. Just a one time thing. It'll never happen again," She assured her daughter. She knew she was lying, though. She had many fantasies about her and Corny and now it was finally going to happen. She wasn't going to back down because Amber didn't like it

"Are you going to talk to that incomepent camera guy about getting me more close ups?" amber asked turning the subject back to her. "Of course honey, you know I will"

"Thanks mom," Amber said sitting up and drying her face. "Now, practice your dance steps so you can outshine that Tracy girl," Velma said saying Tracy's name disdainfully. She still hated that Tracy was on the show but since she was trying to get Corny she just accepted it for now. Amber got up to turn on her stereo to practice. Velma left a couple of minutes later.

The next day Velma had forgot to tell the cameraman about Amber. She was too busy thinking about what was going to happen after the show. She called Corny into her office again and this time she made sure to lock the door so Amber wouldn't barge in again. He embraced her time she locked the door. He couldn't resist her. She looked so hot in the tight black dress she was wearing with her cleavage showing off at the top. She removed his jacket and backed up towards her desk. He reached for the zipper in the back of her dress as she started to undo his tie and then unbutton his shirt. He suddenly pulled away from her. "What?" She asked impatiently.

"I can't do this Velma," He said and started to button his shirt back up. "Why not?" she demanded

"It's not right," he said not adding that she wasn't his type. He wasn't exactly sure what his type was but he was sure it wasn't Velma Von Tussle. He wasn't as convinced as he was yesterday, though. He was finding Velma harder and harder to resist.

"Just admit it Corny, you want me as bad as I want you," she said slipping her dress straps down. He looked at her for a second. Velma was not going to make this easy on him. "I know you find me very attractive. I see the way you always look at me." She said and reached for his pants. He stepped back. "What's with you Velma? This isn't going to happen! I'm sorry but I'm not going to give in to you." He said and walked out of the room.

She screamed in frustration and threw the picture of herself that was sitting on her desk after him. It hit the door and shattered into a million pieces. This was going to be harder then she thought.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 of my story. I hope you have enjoyed it so far and please don't forget to review :)

Temptation Chapter 3

"Mom, I thought you were going to see about getting me more close ups," Amber whined after the show. Velma didn't answer she was too busy glaring at Corny, who wasn't even paying attention to her. He had been avoiding her all day. What was his problem anyway? Didn't he see how hot she was? Any normal man would be all over her by now! "Mom!" Amber said as she jumped up and down like a five year old.

"Amber, don't be such a child" Velma said trying to brush her off.

"Well, did you talk to the camera guy or not?"

"I didn't have the chance." She said not talking her eyes off of Corny. He looked so hot in that blue suit that matched his eyes that it made her want him even more. "You haven't been doing anything but obsessing over Corny!" Amber pouted. Tammy overheard her and had a confused look on her pretty face. Velma smiled at her innocently and turned to Amber. "Would you keep it down? I told you it meant nothing!" She said as low as possible. Velma really loved her daughter but now Amber really needed to mind her own business. Why did she care if she wanted to be with Corny?

"I see the way you look at him. It's gross!" Amber couldn't help saying it. It was disgusting! She still couldn't shake the image of her mother sitting in Corny's lap making out with him. "Amber, you are making a big deal out of nothing!"

"Oh right. 'Nothing' you can't fool me, mother!" She said disgusted and then walked away to talk to Tammy. "What's wrong, Amber? Are you okay?" Tammy was prepared to hear her friend's usual selfish rants.

"Nothing." Amber said and watched her mom walk towards Corny with her shoulders back and her chest out. She sighed and shook her head. She had to stop this before it began. "Tammy, what's the best way to break up a couple?" She asked Tammy.

"You try to seduce the guy. You taught me that when I broke up Lou Ann and I.Q. It's the best thing to do. Are you going to try to get Link back? I'm sure that will work. I don't see Tracy as the type to give it up."

"No, I'm not talking about Link and that…blimp right now!" She was upset that Tammy would bring such an awful memory. "So you've finally moved on?" Tammy said relieved that her friend was finally over Link Larkin. "Of course not! I'm not talking about someone I like. I need to break up another couple but I don't want the guy at all."

"You mean Corny and your mom?" Tammy said and looked at Corny and Velma talk. "Well, they aren't together yet. It's only a matter of time before he falls for her. No man has ever said no to me or my mom. We were born to turn men on!" Tammy was dying to remind Amber that Link left her for Tracy and no matter how hard she tried he wasn't coming back to her but figured she was upset enough. There was no need to bruise Amber's ego.

" I know exactly what I'm going to do!" Amber said suddenly getting excited. "What?" Amber took her friend by the hand and led her towards the dressing room. She whispered her brilliant plan to Tammy and then she glanced at Corny and her mom again. She was rubbing her hand up and down his arm slowly. It didn't bother her though because she knew they would be history very soon.

"That's a good idea, Amber. But are you sure it will work?' Tammy said when they entered the dressing room to get their things together to leave. "Of course it will. I told you I always get what I want." Amber said and smiled.

Meanwhile, Corny was busy trying to get Velma to leave him alone. She didn't seem to get that he wasn't interested in her. "Velma, I'm not going to give in to you again." He said moving her hand from his arm. "We could go to my office." She said putting her arm around his neck. "No, I'm not falling for that again." She moved her arms from around his neck and put them around his waist instead. After Tammy and Amber left together, they were all alone. No one was going to interrupt them; it was just perfect. She moved closer to him. Their lips were just inches apart. "Your lips are saying no but your eyes are saying you want me." She said and then planted one on him. She pulled back to see his reaction. "Velma- " he started to say before she cut him off by kissing him again. He was about to say something else but she put her finger to his lips and said "Don't talk just take me." She said and kissed him once again. Unable to resist, he put his arms around her and kissed her back. They were lying on the floor making out when he stopped. "Velma," he said softly.

"What is it?" She was having a bad feeling about this. If he said it was all a mistake again….

"Let's not do this here." For once she was speechless. Was he admitting that he actually wanted her? "Excuse me?" she said sitting up. "Well, what if someone walks in. I mean the doors to the station are still open. Mr. Spritzer can catch us and fire us both." He explained still not believing how bad he wanted Velma Von Tussle of all people. "We can go in your dressing room and lock the door" she suggested and kissed him on the neck. They got up and he embraced her again. He suddenly picked her up and carried her into the dressing room and locked the door. They immediately started to take off each other's clothes. Velma was so excited! Once again, she got the guy and she wasn't surprised. After all, wasn't Miss Baltimore Crabs irresistible?

End Chapter 3

I'm in the middle of working on Chapter 4 now. I will have it up next week some time. Thanks for reading and please leave me a review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Maybe it's best we don't tell Amber about this." Corny told Velma as they were getting dressed. She didn't want to tell him that Amber was already suspicious. She was afraid that it will be over before it really began. "I wasn't planning on telling her, anyway." She said and slipped on her high heels.

"It doesn't matter anyway. It was just a one time thing." He told her for the millionth time, but she knew it wasn't over. As a matter of fact, it was really just beginning. He was like all other men, putty in her hands. It won't be long before Corny was wrapped around her little finger. "Don't you want to be with someone special?" she asked him. "Of course I do and no offense Velma but you aren't that person." Now, that they had done it he was starting to realize what a big mistake it was. She wasn't going to leave him alone. She thought he wanted to be with her now, but he didn't. She was just a one time thing.

Velma looked down for a moment after he said that but quickly regained her composure. "It's okay. I mean I can't make you love me after all," she said in a fake sweet voice. "Good, I'm glad you understand." He said slowly. He knew she didn't mean that. He had known her long enough to know when she was faking, and now was definitely one of those many times.

"I have to get home and explain things to Amber. Can I call you later?" she said flirtatiously. "It's not a good idea, Velma." He reminded her again. "Right, how about a kiss good bye then?" She said and throwing herself into his arms. Figuring it was no big deal since after this it was going to be over anyway, he kissed her quickly on the lips but she pulled him into a more passionate kiss. She finally pulled back and said "I'll see you later" She walked out the door and he looked after her. He had the urge to tell her that he changed his mind and he wanted to be with her but he fought it down. He knew it wasn't a good idea and he was going to have to resist her somehow.

"Mom, where were you?" Amber whined when Velma walked in the door. "I had some things to take care of at the station," Velma said smiling about how true that statement really was.

"You were with him weren't you?" Amber accused

"What are you talking about Amber?" she asked

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Amber said with a scowl on her face. "Okay I'm going to tell you the truth Amber. You are the only person I'm always completely honest with. Corny and I kind of have something going on." She was glad she was finally being completely honest with her daughter. Amber was livid though. Her face had turned red and Velma saw her eyes starting to well up with angry tears. "I was hoping you would be mature about this, Amber. You know that Corny is a great guy and he will be good for me. You have to be able to accept this. It will make things a lot easier"

"It won't be easier for me!" Amber cried. She was so pissed because her mom was trying to make her accept her relationship with Corny but that wasn't going to happen, not in a million years! She wasn't an idiot. She knew her mom and Corny were very intimate today. Her mom's hair was a bit messed up and she was actually glowing. And was that a hickey on her neck? How gross! She didn't know old people gave each other hickeys! "Amber you need to calm down." Velma said sternly

"Don't tell me what to do!" she screamed and marched up to her room and slammed the door. She was going to have to put her plan in action sooner then she thought. She went to the studio earlier then usual the next day. She knew her mom was in a meeting with Mr. Spritzer and some other people like she always was on Fridays, so she won't be back for a while.

Meanwhile, Corny was sitting in his dressing room trying to go over what music to play on the show but he couldn't concentrate. He couldn't get Velma out of his head and after what they did it was even harder. He was sitting in the very room that they did it in. She was very pretty and he was sure he could get her to change her cold and selfish ways eventually. He knew that if she really liked him she would be willing to change for him. He was sure that underneath it all Velma was a nice person. No one was completely mean and selfish after all.

He heard a knock on the door. It was Velma! It had to be her, who else would it be this early? He ran his hands through his hair and stood up to check his tie. "Come in," he said and smiled. His face fell when he saw Amber standing there instead. "Expecting someone else?" she asked. "Um no" he said hesitantly.

"You don't have to lie to me. I know you were expecting my mom. She told me everything."

"She did?" He was surprised about that. Didn't they agree not to tell Amber anything? Why did she do it anyway? "Don't be too surprised. My mom tells me about all of her men," she said.

"Men?" he asked. He knew Velma had a reputation in the past but was it possible that she was still sleeping around? If she was then it was a complete turn off. He could probably get pass all of her other flaws but this was something completely different.

"Oh sure! Mom brings different men over every week." Amber said like it was no big deal. She tried to look sincere. She knew she was a great actress. Her mom didn't sleep around or at least not that she knew of but she knew this was just the kind of thing that would turn Corny off. "She told me all about how she seduced you. She's really good at it but you already know that, huh?" she added and then winked at him. "Oh and I also know she slept with Seaweed."

"Seaweed? Maybelle's son Seaweed?" He asked completely stunned. Amber nodded and continued "There's only one guy in Baltimore named Seaweed, Corny. And that's why Maybelle hate's her so much. She caught them together. She also came on to Link. I'm not sure if they slept together but I'm sure something happened between them. That's why I let Tracy have him."

"You know Amber, your mom and I aren't really dating." He said sadly. Velma was a lot worse then he thought! He couldn't believe he was actually starting to reconsider his feelings for her!

"Good because I don't want you to get so wrapped up into something that's not going to happen. She just uses men. She's not really interested in a relationship with them but since you aren't really dating then I guess it's no big deal" she said full of fake sincerity. "Thanks for telling me Amber," he didn't care for her but he was glad she came to him with the truth.

"You can do so much better. You know maybe someone younger and not as experienced. You know what I mean." She said winking at him and grabbing his hand. Corny was stunned what in the hell was she doing?

End Chapter 4

Don't forget to review. I'll try to have Chapter 5 finished by the end of next week :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Amber, what are you doing?" Corny asked stepping away from her as she tried to put her arms around him. Amber had that same flirtatious look in her eyes that Velma had when she seduced him, but this was completely different. Amber was underage and he wasn't interested in her. "You can't possibly like my mom," she said disdainfully.

"Well, I do." He said, but he knew that wasn't true anymore. He just wanted her to leave him alone. He was such a fool to believe that she was really interested in him. She was obviously just trying to see if she could seduce him and he let her succeed. Now, Amber was trying to do the same thing.

"You deserve better then her." She said kindly.

"Amber, you're a pretty girl but this isn't going to happen." He wanted her to go away, and didn't want to see her or Velma ever again, not that it was possible because of the show. "Why not?" she whined

"It's just not, okay. Maybe it's best if you just left." He was trying to be nice about it, even though she didn't deserve it.

"So despite what I told you, you're still going back to her. You can't say I didn't warn you." He started to tell her where both she and her mother can both go, but she left slamming the door behind her. He wished Velma wasn't so free-willing, and that she would just commit to him. He was mad that she let him believe that she really liked him, but he wasn't going to let her get any closer. He was glad he told her nothing else was going to happen between them, so he wouldn't have to break up with her. It really was a one time thing and he had to admit that he was really heartbroken about it.

Meanwhile, Amber was outside of Corny's dressing room fuming. How could he still be interested in her mom? She never thought Corny liked "easy" women but she guessed she was wrong. He could have at least had the decency to flirt back with her instead of pushing her away. She had to think of something and soon. No way was she going to have Corny Collins as a stepfather! She was pacing back and forward looking down at the floor trying to think of an excuse to go back in his dressing room.

"Amber! What are you doing here?" She heard her mother's voice say. "Mom, I thought you were in a meeting!" she cried.

"It was over early. Why are you here this time of day?" Velma asked suspiciously.

"I was just talking to Corny" she said quickly. It was the truth after all. "Amber, you need to just accept that Corny and I are going to be together." She was already sick of the way Amber was acting. She couldn't believe Amber skipped class just to confront Corny about their relationship.

"Mom, I think you should let me explain."

"Explain what Amber?" Velma said crossing her arms across her chest. Amber looked around for a minute and then whispered "I've been talking to some of the girls in the council and it turns out that Corny has been with most of them." If that didn't work then Amber knew nothing will.

"What are you talking about?" Velma said not knowing if Amber was telling the truth or not. She knew a lot of the girls had a crush on Corny and it was obvious why. He was very attractive and he was always really nice to them even when they didn't deserve it. But did he really sleep with some of them?

"Mom, I've always known. Why do you think I don't want you with him? He was with Tammy the day before you were making out with him in your office. She told me about it yesterday, and he was with Noreen and Doreen at the same time. And I don't have to tell you the real reason he picked Tracy."

"Oh Amber that can't be true!" She said appalled. She couldn't believe Corny had a thing for young girls! It was just plain sick! It was a good thing she didn't get too committed to him. He might have come on to Amber as well.

"It is mom. Believe me I just don't want you to get hurt when he goes after someone else while he's with you." Amber said with a sad puppy dog expression on her face.

"Amber I know you have my best interest at heart but you shouldn't have confronted him about it especially in his dressing room. I don't want you to be alone with him if he does something like that."

"I was just looking out for you, mom" Amber said trying to make herself cry. Velma put her arm around her daughter. She didn't know why Amber was so upset. It wasn't her fault Corny was a sleaze. "Don't worry about it Amber. I'm just glad you told me." Just then Corny opened the door. Amber looked scared to see him. She hoped he didn't hear everything she said. "Go to the girls' dressing room. I have to take care of something." Velma told her. Amber avoided Corny's eyes and went to the dressing room and left a crack in the door so she could hear everything.

"I need to talk to you." Velma told Corny looking at him with her cold blue eyes.

"Well, Velma I don't want to talk to you." He said and started to walk away but she grabbed his arm. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She screamed at him.

"Velma I don't know what you are talking about and quite frankly I don't care." He just wanted to get away form her. The thought of touching her made him sick now. "Let me go, Velma." He said looking at her hand. She let go and yelled "Fine! But this isn't over, not by a long shot!"

"Oh it's over Velma. Trust me on that." He said and walked away. A minute later, Amber heard he mom slam her office door. She smiled at how well her plan worked. She couldn't believe how easy it was to dupe both of them.

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a couple of days later and Velma was watching the Corny Collins show being taped from the control room. She was carefully watching Corny's interaction with the girls. Ever since Amber told her about Corny's sexual exploits she had to look over everything he did. She hasn't talked to him since the other day. She made a point of avoiding him. The show was finally over and she watched as Luanne talked to Corny. They suddenly started laughing about something. Luanne put her hand on his shoulder, and Velma flew out of the room slamming the door. She marched right up to them. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She screamed at Corny. "Velma, what are you talking about?" he asked in a low voice and looked towards the council members indicating that everyone had heard her.

"I think you know," she said looking from him to Luanne, who was feeling very uncomfortable. "Luanne, why don't you go talk to the other guys. You know the ones that are your age." Velma said glaring at the young girl. Luanne walked off confused. "What was that all about?" Cory asked her.

"I can fire you for this you know." She said still glaring at him.

"Fire me for dumping you?" He asked laughing in her face. She was kidding right? "I dumped you. You sick bastard! You are such a pervert!"

"You're calling me a pervert, Velma?" He shook his head in amusement. She was such a hypocrite. She was the one sleeping with all kinds of different men. He felt dirty for even touching her!

"Of course you are! You are fuc-"

"Mom!" Amber said suddenly running over before Velma could finish. She and several other people overheard their conversation and Amber could see they were about to confront each other about her lies so she had to say something. "What is it, Amber?" Velma said impatiently.

"Umm…I'm…not feeling well. Can you take me home?" She asked and put her hand on her stomach for emphasis. "Sure honey get your things," She said putting her arm around Amber. She focused her cold blue eyes on Corny and said "Don't think that this is over." She started to leave with Amber. She noticed a lot of the council members were still standing around. She wasn't going to leave him alone with a bunch of teenaged girls. Who know what or who he would do? He has probably already been with all of them. "Girls, clear out of here now!" she demanded. They all looked at her like confused. "I said now!" She said even louder and everyone started to clear out. She noticed Luanne trying to make her way to Corny again. "Luanne! Leave right now!" She screamed. Maybe they had some kind of plans for later but that wasn't going to happen. "That wasn't very nice, Velma," Corny said coming up to her. "Maybe that's your problem. You're too nice to them. You ever think about playing with girls your own age, Corny?" She snapped. He as about to ask her what the hell was she talking about when Amber whined again.

"I'll talk to you later." She threatened and walked out. Her heels clicked on the floor as she left. He couldn't help but think that something weird was going on. What did she mean when she said that? It was like she was accusing him of sleeping with the girls on the show. Where would she get an idea like that? He thought back to a couple of days ago when Amber came into his office and said those horrible things about Velma. Now, Velma was accusing him of sleeping around, and Amber suddenly got sick. "Damn it!" he said out loud. Eh should have known better then to believe her. She obviously went back and told Velma the same kind of things about him but was Amber really lying? Sure, she lied about him but he didn't have a bad reputation in the past. History clearly stated that Velma was a slut, who screwed judges just so she could win a beauty pageant. How was he going to find out the truth?

Just then Maybelle walked in with Mr. Spritzer they were talking about something. He remembered Amber saying Maybelle caught Velma with Seaweed. He now thought that was probably all a lie. If Amber lied about that then she must have lied about everything else, too. He waited until Maybelle was finished talking to Mr. Spritzer before he approached her.

"Hey Maybelle can I talk to you fro a second?"

"Sure what is it Corny?" Maybelle said with a big smile on her face. "Well, it's kind of personal." He said not knowing the best way to ask her about the situation. "Is it about you and Velma?" She asked not hiding the disgust in her voice. "How did you know about that?" He asked stunned. He didn't think anyone knew, besides Amber of course.

"Oh please! That little girl has been ranting and raving so much about it. It's pretty much common knowledge that you did something with her."

"That's what I need to talk to you about." He said quietly.

"About Amber or Velma" She asked. "Actually, both. It's something about Velma and Seaweed that Amber told me." He said embarrassed that he was even bringing it up. If it was true, he knew he was recalling a bad memory for Maybelle. Maybelle gave him a threatening look and asked "What about Velma and my son?"

"Amber said you caught them…together…in bed."

"What?! That girl is crazy!" She exclaimed. "You mean it's not true?" he asked relieved. "If it was true, Velma wouldn't have lived to see another day. She knows better then to come near my son." Maybelle declared.

"Thanks a lot," he said. He knew he shouldn't have listened to Amber. What the hell was wrong with that girl, anyway? "Maybe all of this happened for a reason." Maybelle said suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Velma Von Tussle isn't exactly your type. As a matter of fact I don't think she's any man's type. I wouldn't wish her on any poor guy. You can do much better then her. Plus, there's Amber to think about. You and Velma hadn't even began a relationship and she's being a witch." Maybe definitely had a point but he still couldn't get Velma out of his head. Now, that he knew Amber lied he wanted to give her another chance. "I think Velma's a nice person underneath it all." He said.

"Fine, it's your funeral: Maybe said laughing and then walked away. He left the studio to go to the Von Tussle house to explain everything to Velma and confront Amber. He hoped they could make things work.

End


End file.
